Demon
Home Other Info Magic What is Demonic Energy? Hyper daemonic-Function The Compound that makes up the chaos realm, with it the demons. what it can be used for is almost unlimited in possibilities. Demons of type 3 or higher hold a natural supply of Hyper daemonic-Function When Hyper daemonic-Function is brought out of its realm, it goes into an unstable state of decay- becoming Hyper daemonic-Dysfunction (exceptions apply) Uses The most notable users are Dovah and Aquilla and Regnaturi notable uses of Hyper daemonic-Function is in the Evleaorian Imperial Order-and the New Evleaorian Order that followed- using the Demonic Obelisks that harness the power of the Chaos Realm. Hyper daemonic-dysfunction The unstable compound that is the cause of Hyper daemonic-Function being removed from the chaos realm. It is much weaker than its Hyper daemonic-Function counter part. needing 40 cells to match the power of its former self. Each Cell of Hyper daemonic-Dysfunction has a life span of roughly 3 Earth years. Demons of type 2 or lower hold a natural supply of Hyper daemonic-Dysfunction. Uses The Most Notable Users are the Krystellians Notable uses are the power cores of Krystellian Ships Power Level (HDDP/HDFP) 40 HDDP = 1 HDFP or 1/2 SS in power HDDP stands for Hyper daemonic-dysfunction power, many how many cells are present in a demon. HDFP stands for Hyper daemonic-Function power, many how many cells are present in a demon. the Power Level is determined by how much power the Demon in question can channel from their realm, and what form of power they pull is determined on the type of demon. Demon Levels Level 0-.9 Little to no magical attributes. 0-250 HDDP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Dysfunction In their realm they can live forever Level 1-1.9 Has magical attributes. 500-5,000 HDDP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Dysfunction In their realm they can live forever Level 2-2.9 Has magical attributes. 10,000-20,000 HDDP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Dysfunction In their realm they can live forever Level 3-3.9 Has magical attributes. 2000-10,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function They cannot die from age. Level 4-4.9 Has magical attributes. 10,000-20,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function They cannot die from age. Level 5-5.9 Has magical attributes. 30,000-40,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function They cannot die from age, and can only die from certain means Level 6-6.9 Has magical attributes. 50,000-60,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function They cannot die from age, and can only die from certain means Level 7-7.9 Has magical attributes. 100,000-150,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function They cannot die from age, and can only die from certain means Level 8-8.9 Has magical attributes. 200,000-250,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function Perfect Immortal Level 9-9.9 Has magical attributes. 300,000-1,000,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function Perfect Immortal Level 10-10.9 Has magical attributes. 10,000,000-100,000,000,000 HDFP Life Force Runs off of Hyper daemonic-Function Perfect Immortal Level 11 (god being) Enough Said with “God Being” The most perfect Immortals ∞ HDFP